


Bobby's Marks

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: I'veMy Eye On You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Bobby Singer had two soul marks, and his second one is causing problems.





	

Bobby Singer had two soul marks, it wasn’t as rare as his boys thought, but it wasn’t common either. He had already met, and lost, one of his soul-mates, his beautiful wife, Karen.

The second mark, the one he had tried not to think too much about, was what made his marks so different. It was two completely different colors. One side of the mark was a handsome brown, the other half was a blood red.

So Bobby wore a cuff. All the time. The only time he took it off was in the shower. He had learned early on not to mention his second mark because his father was an angry drunk who already didn’t like his son, he didn’t need any help hating him.

So when he met the man with eyes that matched half of his second mark, he didn’t think much of it. Then the man turned out to be a demon with blood red eyes. 

Bobby was so screwed.

* * *

“You’ve been avoiding me, Robert,” Crowley said, standing in the doorway of Bobby’s study. “I thought we were friends.”

“Why would we be friends?” Bobby scowled at the demon.

“I don’t know,” Crowley scowled, “But something’s different about you Bobby Singer.”

Bobby uneasily touched the cuff on his wrist, right over his mark.

Crowley noticed the motion and filed it away for later consideration.

* * *

“Do demons have soul marks?” Bobby asked one evening, staring into space and turning the leather band on his wrist around and around and around.

“Sometimes,” Crowley said, looking up from his purloined book just long enough to judge that the other man wasn’t drunk (there was too much alcohol left in the bottle for that to be the case). “Why do you ask?”

Bobby hesitated, hand pausing in its rotation. “My second mark,” he said eventually, voice slightly hesitant, “Is dual toned. One half is blood red, like the eyes of a crossroads demon.”

Crowley made an interested noise, marking his place and setting the book down. “May I see it? Not many crossroad demons keep one form very long. Has it ever changed?”

“Not that I can remember,” Bobby said, undoing the two snaps that held the cuff shut. “Can I trust you?” he asked, hesitating before taking it off.

“Of course you can Robert,” Crowley said, something that Bobby would almost call affection if the other hadn’t been a demon. “Soul-mates are more than just Heaven and Hell.”

Bobby nodded and took the cuff off, setting it on the desk as Crowley came around the desk to look.

Crowley took Bobby’s wrist in his hands and examined the mark, fingers running lightly over it.

“You’ve got one too,” Bobby said, lightly touching the small part of a greenish mark that showed from the bottom of Crowley’s cuff. “Looks like Karen’s mark.”

“The one that represented you?” Crowley asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Bobby said, pushing the sleeve back just enough to see the whole mark.

“Well that’s fitting isn’t it?” Crowley said. “I have your mark and you have mine.”

“Yeah,” Bobby said, fingers running around the edges of Crowley’s mark.

“You don’t seem yourself, Robert,” Crowley said after a moment of the gentle touch. “What have you been drinking?”

“I’m not sure,” Bobby answered honestly. “I only had one glass, though, it must be strong.”

Crowley nodded and took the unlabeled bottle in the hand Bobby wasn’t holding, taking a small sip. “This stuff is ancient. Probably from one of the first ever brewings. By this point, a bottle of this could make God himself drunk.”

“Well then,” Bobby said, blinking at the demon. “How drunk does that make me?”

“Dead drunk,” Crowley deadpanned. “Worst hangover you’ll ever have in the morning. Let’s get some water in you and then, straight to bed.”

“Stay?” Bobby asked, clinging to the demon’s wrist.

“Of course,” Crowley said, kissing the hunter on the forehead. “But I’ve got to go to the kitchen for a moment.”

Bobby reluctantly let Crowley go and the demon quickly got a bottle of water from the kitchen before coming back and handing the bottle to Bobby.

The hunter quickly emptied the bottle and turned back to Crowley.

“Bedtime,” Crowley informed the hunter.

Bobby seemed about ready to argue, but obviously thought better of it and followed Crowley upstairs to his bedroom.

“Hope you remember this in the morning,” Crowley said as he tucked Bobby in.

“Will if you stay,” Bobby said, pulling Crowley onto the bed.

Crowley laughed, pulling himself up and taking his suit off before getting into the bed with Bobby.

“You’re going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow,” Crowley noted as the hunter fell asleep.

Bobby grunted something before falling completely asleep.

Crowley looked at Bobby in a way that was completely inappropriate for the king of Hell. But since no other demon would _dare_ come here, Crowley was okay with that, okay with this small, quiet moment with his newly-found soul-mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
